Toy Freddy
Were you looking for Freddy Fazbear from the first game? FNaF2 = '''Toy Freddy' is a new animatronic in the game Five Nights at Freddy's 2 and the redesigned version of the original Freddy Fazbear. Appearance Toy Freddy's appearance is similar to his original counterpart. But unlike the original Freddy Fazbear, which is made of cloth material, he is made of a hard substance with a matte finish, as opposed the other "Toy" animatronics who appear to be more glossy. His chest also bears two buttons. His head is a bit flatter, wider, and more block-shaped than the original Freddy's face. His face also resembles a ventriloquist's dummy. Toy Freddy's mouth and teeth are also much more human-like. His bow tie has been moved downward a bit, not being covered by his chin any longer, and his hat is tilted downwards towards his forehead. His cheeks are rosy, and he has freckles on his snout as well. Toy Freddy also seems to be the "widest" of the toy animatronics, as his body has become much bulkier compared to Freddy Fazbear. Onstage, his eyes are seen as normal, but they disappear once he leaves the stage, similar to his original counterpart. Behavior Similar to his classic counterpart, Toy Freddy is very inactive compared to the other "Toy" animatronics. He starts on the Show Stage, then wanders into the Game Area. He then goes into the hallway outside The Office and marches up to the player from there. At first, he will be far away, but he will eventually move very close to the door, leaning in before entering. His position while in the hallway can be revealed via Flashlight. While Toy Freddy leans in before entering the Office, putting on the Freddy Mask will stop him from entering. When he is in The Office and the player lowers their monitor, Toy Freddy will stand in front of the office desk as the office lights constantly flicker before he vanishes. The player must immediately put on the Freddy Mask the moment they see Toy Freddy to avoid imminent death. Delaying or neglecting to put the mask on will cause Toy Freddy to seemingly disappear, only to return to kill the player if they then take off the mask or put up and lower the monitor. After failing to drive off Toy Freddy, he may forcibly remove the mask or monitor and end the player's night. Just like the other toy animatronics, Toy Freddy is very inactive in later nights, though starts becoming more active again starting from night 5. Trivia *Toy Freddy is one of the animatronics that does not appear in any of the several Five Nights at Freddy's 2 teasers, others being Toy Chica and BB. *Toy Freddy is one of Freddy Fazbear's counterparts, the other being Golden Freddy. *Toy Freddy shares a design similar to the 1980's iteration of Chuck E. Cheese from Chuck E. Cheese's which featured a noticeably wider head and a softened and compressed facial structure while sporting a striped hat and vest-like design. *Like his original counterpart, Toy Freddy holds his microphone up while hunting the player. *Toy Freddy is only one of two animatronics to change their appearance as they traverse the pizzeria, the other being Toy Chica. *Toy Freddy's eyes only appear as their bare endoskeleton version when he enters the Office, but not anywhere else - not even in his jumpscare. *His jumpscare is similar to Freddy's in the first game, which would occur when the player runs out of power. *He is the only animatronic to return to the Show Stage during the night. *Clicking his nose in the poster that reads "CELEBRATE!" will cause the same squeak as Freddy's did in the first game's poster. *Unusually, Toy Freddy seems far more active in the mobile version of the game. It is unclear why this is. *He is the only Toy Animatronic to behave like the old animatronics when attacking, bringing down the monitor first and then waiting for a period of time before killing the player. *Unlike his counterpart, he is active on the first night. |-|Images = FNAF2MainMenuAllToys.png|Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica in a row, as they appear in the main menu. FNAF2MainMenuFacelessBonnie.png|Toy Freddy and Toy Chica in the main menu, with Bonnie in the middle. MainMenuOldChica.png|Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie in the main menu, with Chica behind them. 3NewAnimatronicsOnStage.png|All 3 Toy Animatronics on the Show Stage. FNAF2ShowStageAllNoLights.png|All Toy animatronics on the stage, no lights. ShowStage-ToyBonnieMissing.png|Toy Freddy with Toy Chica on the show stage, Toy Bonnie gone. ToyFreddyToyChicaShowStageNoLight.png|Toy Freddy and Toy Chica on the Show Stage, Toy Bonnie missing, no lights. FNAF2ShowStageToyFreddy.png|Toy Freddy alone on the show stage, light on. ToyFreddyAloneOnShowStage.png|Toy Freddy alone, in the dark, on the Show Stage. ToyFreddyInTheGameArea.png|Toy Freddy in the Game Area after leaving the show stage. ToyFreddyInTheHall.png|Toy Freddy down the hall. ToyFreddyComingIntoTheOffice.png|Toy Freddy about to enter The Office. OfficeToyFreddy.png|Toy Freddy right before attacking. Output L7yQgs.gif|Toy Freddy attacking (click to animate). Miscellaneous TF_Icon.png|Toy Freddy's mugshot on the custom night screen. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Males